Ce que les personnages en pensent
by Licious
Summary: petit délire sur ce que les personnages pourraient penser de J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Ce que les personnages de Harry Potter pensent de J.**

_( petit délire )_

Interview du principal concerné : **Harry Potter**

**_Journaliste_** : Bien, Harry, je peux vous appeler Harry? Qu'avez-vous à reprocher à J. à propos de l'apparence qu'elle vous a donnée?

**_Harry Potter_** : Eh bien je dois dire qu'il y a des hauts et des bas dans ma vie à cause de ça. Elle me décrit comme maigrichon, c'est pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à pousser une des lourdes portes de Poudlard tout seul, je suis totalement dépourvu de muscles. Quant aux magnifiques yeux verts dont elle m'a fait cadeau, j'en suis plutôt fier, c'est ce qui fait craquer toutes les filles ( _clin d'oeil aguicheur _).

**_Journaliste_** ( _rougissant_ ) : Hum . . . bon, J.K.R. vous a donné plusieurs ennemis. Dans la vie en général, on a qu'un. Ce stress n'est-il pas difficile à gérer ?

**_H.P._** : Oh vous savez, Drago est mon ennemi parce que le premier jour je l'ai surpris dans les toilettes du train en train de fantasmer sur une photo de Clara Morgane , depuis il m'en veut je ne sais pas pourquoi. Rogue, quant à lui, est jaloux que j'ai les moyens de m'offrir le nouveau Elsève de l'Oreal Paris . Puis Voldemort il a voulu me tuer et ca n'a pas marché, alors forcément il a les boules.

**_Journaliste_** : Oui effectivement, si j'avais une vie aussi passionnante que le votre j'aurai surement des centaines d'ennemis. Enfin soit, parlons un peu de ce rôle de survivant que J.K.R. vous a attribué. Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

**_H.P._** : Voyez-vous, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans ! Chez les Dursley j'ai beau être le survivant je suis traité comme de la vermine. Puis Ron est jaloux de moi à cause de ça, ou peut-être parce que je lui ai dit que Hermione m'avait autorisé à regarder sous sa jupe en troisième année alors qu'il en crevait d'envie...

**_Journaliste_** : Je ne connaissais pas ce côté d'Hermione . . . Bien , avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à propos de J.K.R ?

**_H.P._** : Oui , je voudrais lui dire que je n'aime pas tellement sa couleur de cheveux :-/ Je trouve qu'un noir corbeau lui irait vraiment mieux.

**_Journaliste_** : Hum . . . Bien je vous remercie Harry pour cette entrevue très brève , j'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir.

**_H.P._** : Moi de même ( _clin d'oeil d'un vert magique en écrivant son numéro sur la main de la journaliste _)

Interview de Miss-je-sais-tout : **Hermione Granger**

**_Journaliste_** : Bonjour Hermione comment allez-vous ?

**_Hermione Granger_** : Mal , très mal , je n'ai eu que 19,9999999999/20 à mon dernier devoir de métamorphose !

**_Journaliste_** : Euh . . . Très bien , monsieur Potter m'a laissé entendre que vous l'avez invité à aller sous votre jupe en troisième année , info ou intox ?

**_H.G._** ( _rougissant_ ) : Quoi? Comment a-t-il osé ? Intox bien évidemment !

**_Journaliste_** : C'est très laid le mensonge Hermione . . .

**_H.G. _**: Question suivante s'il vous plait !

**_Journaliste_** : Bien , êtes-vous satisfaite de la façon dont J. vous a décrite ?

**_H.G._** : Au début je n'aimais pas trop , mais quand elle m'a fait aller au bal avec Viktor , j'ai sauté de joie !

**_Journaliste_** : Avouez-nous , vous avez le béguin pour Ronald Weasley non ?

**_H.G._** (_ indignée _) : Oh ce traitre à son sang certainement pas !

**_Journaliste_** : _Traitre à son sang _. . . On croirait entendre Drago Malefoy . . .

**_H.G._** : Ah ! Drago c'est autre chose , quel homme plein de douceur dans ses gestes et quel visage d'ange ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait bien l'amour !

**_Journaliste_** : Pardon ?

**_H.G. _**: Euh rien je n'ai rien dit !

**_Journaliste_** : Trop tard tout est enregistré , je tiens le scoop de l'année là !

**_H.G._** : Oui bon , si vous voulez tout savoir , en dehors des scènes du livre , Drago et moi sommes très proches .

**_Journaliste_** : Oui je l'avais compris ça . . . Vous allez en faire des jalouses quand elles vont lire cet article !

**_H.G. _**: Vous aussi ! Harry m'a confié qu'il vous avait passé son numéro car il vous trouvait "super canon" d'après ses termes.

**_Journaliste_** ( _rougissant_ ) : Hum , passons à la suite , avez-vous un message à faire passer à J.K.R. ?

**_H.G. _**: Non , à moins que , je trouve inadmissible de n'avoir eu que 19,9999999999/20 à mon dernier devoir de . . .

**_Journaliste_** ( _la coupant _) : Très bien merci beaucoup Hermione , à une prochaine fois.

Interview du beau gosse de Poudlard : **Drago Malefoy**

**_Journaliste_** ( _ayant des vapeurs devant la beauté divine de cet être hors du commun_ ) : Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy . . .

**_Drago Malefoy_** : Vous êtes une sang-pur ?

**_Journaliste_** : Tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur au monde Monsieur Malefoy

**_D.M._** ( _s'adoucissant_ ) : Appelez-moi Drago , voyons.

**_Journaliste_** : Bien , Drago , J. vous a doté d'un physique exceptionnel . . .

**_D.M._** : Oui , et d'une intelligence extrême aussi !

**_Journaliste_** pensant _aussi vaniteux que dans les livres mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant !_ : Vous devez en faire fondre plus d'une avec un physique aussi avantageux . . .

**_D.M._** : Je ne compte plus mes conquêtes , toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres , d'ailleurs , vous pourriez en faire partie !

**_Journaliste_** : Cela est très flatteur Drago . . .

**_D.M._** : Non , ce n'est qu'une technique de drague , n'empêche , vous êtes hyper bien foutue , vous avez quel âge ?

**_Journaliste_** ( _sous le charme _) : L'âge que vous voudrez mon cher Drago !

**_D.M._** : Cela pourrait s'arranger alors , vous êtes libre après l'interview ?

**_Journaliste _**: Je suis libre même maintenant si vous le voulez . . .

**_D.M._** ( _se levant de son fauteuil et s'approchant dangereusement de la journaliste _) : Vous n'avez pas chaud avec cette petite blouse et cette mini-jupe ?

**_Journaliste_** ( _conquise_ ) : Oh si , très chaud !

**_D.M. _**( _déboutonnant sa chemise _) : J'ai envie de vous embrassez

**_Journaliste_** : Un Malefoy doit toujours faire ce qu'il a envie de faire . . .

SCENE CENSUREE POUR LES AMES SENSIBLES OU TROP JALOUSES

**_Journaliste_** (_ nettement décoiffée _) : Bien je vais conclure cette interview en vous demandant quel est votre numéro de portable , ainsi que l'adresse du manoir Malefoy.

**_D.M. _**: J'ai glissé tout ça en ré-agraffant ton soutien-gorge ma puce

**_Journaliste_** ( _rougissant_ ) : Hum . . . Bien , merci pour cette interview , nous serons évidemment amenés à nous revoir

**_D.M._** : Quand tu veux ma tigresse !


	2. Chapter 2

Hé hé une nouvelle interview , je voulais plus en faire mais je suis prise d'une déchaination de débilité ce soir ) Hum ... j'arrête de vous ennuyer voici l'interview

Interview du plus érudit des sorciers séniles : **Albus Dumbledore**.

**_Journaliste_** : Alors Albus , ça fait quoi qu'on vous ai rayé VOUS de la saga Harry Potter ?

**_Albus Dumbledore _**: Oh ben j'en suis soulagé ...

**_Journaliste _**: Soulagé ? Je ne comprends pas très bien ...

**_A.D. _**: Soulagé oui , du verbe soulager signifiant _Débarasser d'un fardeau , d'une charge _...

**_Journaliste_** ( -' ) : Oui je sais ce que signifie soulagé mais pourquoi ressentez vous ça comme un soulagement ?

**_A.D. _**: HEIN ? PARLEZ PLUS FORT S'IL VOUS PLAIT , JE N'ENTENDS PAS BIEN !

**_Journaliste _**(hurlant) : POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS SOULAGÉ D'ÊTRE MORT ?

**_A.D. _**: Ca va ça va , je ne suis pas sourd pourquoi criez-vous ? Oh ben je suis soulagé car je n'ai plus à porter cette longue barbe blanche , je me prenais tout le temps les pieds dedans...

**_Journaliste_** (déçue de la réponse) : Ah très bien...Et pouvez-vous nous révéler ce que tout le monde veux savoir , si vous avez demandé à Rogue de vous tuer ou si il est vraiment redevenu un Mangemort ?

**_A.D. _**: Non je ne le peux pas

**_Journaliste _**: Allais dites-le moi , je tiendrais le scoop de l'année avec ça !

**_A.D. _**: Mais je ne m'en souviens pas

**_Journaliste_** (pensant "_J'vais l'tuer TT _") : Vous ne vous en souvenez pas , Albus ?Vous , Albus Dumbledore , le grand sorcier que vous êtes vous avez un trou de mémoire ?

**_A.D. _**: Oh je m'appelle comme ça ? Et je suis un grand sorcier ? Vous savez que vous êtes très séduisante , vous auriez 75 ans de plus et je vous demanderai en mariage

**_Journaliste _**: Bien ! J'en assez de Papy Bubus , on arrête l'interview. Je suis exaspérée , je vais demander qu'on augmente mon salaire moi -'

Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu. Reviews svp


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une petite suite les amis :) N'oubliez pas les reviews

iiio0iii0oiii

**Interview d'une jeune femme remplie d'énergie (un peu trop même) : Ginny Weasley.**

**_Journaliste : _**Bonjour Ginny, alors c'est pas trop dur d'être la seule fille à la maison ?

**_Ginny Weasley : _**Ben en fait non, j'ai su m'imposer et me faire respecter. Un crochet par-ci par-là et les mecs ont vite peur.

**_Journaliste _**_(euh je ne vais pas la contrarier elle) :_ Et comment vivez-vous la rupture avec Harry Potter ?

**_G.W. : _**On ne peut mieux ! Dans la réalité je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs j'écrase toutes celles qui ont osé passer dans son lit.

**_Journaliste _**_(repensant à son interview de Drago Malefoy) : _Ah euh je n'aimerai pas être une de celles-là.

**_G.W. : _**QUOI ? VOUS OSEZ CRITIQUER** MON **DRAGO ?

**_Journaliste _**_(prenant peur) : _Oh mais pas du tout ! Je disais cela car je n'aimerai pas vous contrarier.

**_G.W. _**_(se calmant) : _Ah, c'est mieux comme ça

**_Journaliste : _**Bon, Ginny je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

**_G.W. _**_(toujours un peu furax) : _Ouais c'est ça bye bye !

**Interview d'une mystificatrice euh pardon, d'une mystérieuse voyante : Sybille Trelawney.**

**_Journaliste : _**Bonjour Mrs Trelawney !

**_Sybille Trelawney_**_ (avec une voix censée faire peur) _Oh mon enfant la mort ! La mort est sur vous !

**_Journaliste : _**Euh c'est bon j'suis pas Harry Potter, j'ai pas de mage noir complètement timbré qui me court après pour me tuer. Je vais vivre encore des années tracassez pas.

**_S.T. _**_(avec une voix normale, limite aiguë) _Ouais c'est bon tu vas faire foirer tout mon business sale môme.

**_Journaliste : _**Ouais ok, bon si on passait à cette interview espèce de mystificatrice complètement déboussolée ?

**_S.T. : _**C'est de moi que vous parlez ainsi ?

**_Journaliste : _**Oh mais c'est qu'ils sont extraordinaires vos dons ! On est deux dans la pièce, je parle et vous savez que c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Franchement chapeau !

**_S.T. _**_(indignée) _: Oh mais ça ne va pas en rester là ! _(elle se lève) _Je vais vous faire payer votre insolence moi ! _( elle se retourne vers la porte et commence à partir )_

**_Journaliste : _**Mais n'imaginez pas que j'ai peur de vous et de vos prévisions de n'importe quoi ! Vous seriez bien incapable de me dire si demain il va pleuvoir ou pas !

_(Sybille Trelawney s'en alla en claquant la porte et la journaliste était en train de se rouler à terre tellement elle était écroulée de rire ...)_

iiio0iii0oiii

Hé hé voilà, la Ginny furax et la Trelawney indignée vous ont plu? Dites-moi vous aimeriez que je fasse une interview sur qui? J'avais pensé interviewer Lord Voldemort vous en pensez quoi? Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Bisous.

Voilà une petite suite les amis :) N'oubliez pas les reviews

iiio0iii0oiii

**Interview d'une jeune femme remplie d'énergie (un peu trop même) : Ginny Weasley.**

**_Journaliste : _**Bonjour Ginny, alors c'est pas trop dur d'être la seule fille à la maison ?

**_Ginny Weasley : _**Ben en fait non, j'ai su m'imposer et me faire respecter. Un crochet par-ci par-là et les mecs ont vite peur.

**_Journaliste _**_(euh je ne vais pas la contrarier elle) :_ Et comment vivez-vous la rupture avec Harry Potter ?

**_G.W. : _**On ne peut mieux ! Dans la réalité je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs j'écrase toutes celles qui ont osé passer dans son lit.

**_Journaliste _**_(repensant à son interview de Drago Malefoy) : _Ah euh je n'aimerai pas être une de celles-là.

**_G.W. : _**QUOI ? VOUS OSEZ CRITIQUER** MON **DRAGO ?

**_Journaliste _**_(prenant peur) : _Oh mais pas du tout ! Je disais cela car je n'aimerai pas vous contrarier.

**_G.W. _**_(se calmant) : _Ah, c'est mieux comme ça

**_Journaliste : _**Bon, Ginny je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.

**_G.W. _**_(toujours un peu furax) : _Ouais c'est ça bye bye !

**Interview d'une mystificatrice euh pardon, d'une mystérieuse voyante : Sybille Trelawney.**

**_Journaliste : _**Bonjour Mrs Trelawney !

**_Sybille Trelawney_**_ (avec une voix censée faire peur) _Oh mon enfant la mort ! La mort est sur vous !

**_Journaliste : _**Euh c'est bon j'suis pas Harry Potter, j'ai pas de mage noir complètement timbré qui me court après pour me tuer. Je vais vivre encore des années tracassez pas.

**_S.T. _**_(avec une voix normale, limite aiguë) _Ouais c'est bon tu vas faire foirer tout mon business sale môme.

**_Journaliste : _**Ouais ok, bon si on passait à cette interview espèce de mystificatrice complètement déboussolée ?

**_S.T. : _**C'est de moi que vous parlez ainsi ?

**_Journaliste : _**Oh mais c'est qu'ils sont extraordinaires vos dons ! On est deux dans la pièce, je parle et vous savez que c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Franchement chapeau !

**_S.T. _**_(indignée) _: Oh mais ça ne va pas en rester là ! _(elle se lève) _Je vais vous faire payer votre insolence moi ! _( elle se retourne vers la porte et commence à partir )_

**_Journaliste : _**Mais n'imaginez pas que j'ai peur de vous et de vos prévisions de n'importe quoi ! Vous seriez bien incapable de me dire si demain il va pleuvoir ou pas !

_(Sybille Trelawney s'en alla en claquant la porte et la journaliste était en train de se rouler à terre tellement elle était écroulée de rire ...)_

iiio0iii0oiii

Hé hé voilà, la Ginny furax et la Trelawney indignée vous ont plu? Dites-moi vous aimeriez que je fasse une interview sur qui? J'avais pensé interviewer Lord Voldemort vous en pensez quoi? Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews =)


End file.
